


Outta Me

by TheVillain



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillain/pseuds/TheVillain
Summary: Steve and Bucky try something new.





	Outta Me

Steve and Bucky had talked this over seriously, both going through the initial shame, embarrassment and trust that usually came up with it. It was new territory completely and something to personal that both of them would take their activities to the grave. It all started with Bucky announcing one day that he had to  “piss really bad.” but would wait until the commercial to go.

That would have been well and fine but Steve kept eyeing his crotch, how Bucky was just slightly more jittery, legs close together. It crept up on Steve like a sneaky cat, warming his loins with arousal. At first, he thought It was just because he imagined Bucky’s cock, and while that was definitely a large part of it, there was another part that Steve couldn’t explain.

He imagined Bucky releasing that golden stream and it made Steve’s cock twitch strongly with interest. To have Bucky explode with urgency, started perking Steve’s cock up to which he grabbed a couch pillow and shoved it on his lap.

When Bucky finally got up to use the restroom, Steve closed his eyes and listened in for the splash of urine hitting the toilet. He couldn’t help but palm himself through his sweats and give himself a little rub. Biting his lip, Steve pictured Bucky just begging him to let him piss and Steve denying him until It leaks out, turning into a gush.

Bucky came back and Steve’s eyes snapped open.   


 

“Don’t tell me you were jerkin’ your johnson while I was takin’ a leak.” Bucky said with a chuckle. He knew Steve and he knew he caught him in the act.

“I wasn’t, you jerk.” but Steve’s completely red face gave him away.

  
”It’s not really like you to go jerkin’ off anywhere outside our bedroom so  _ something _  must have gotten you hot.” Bucky chided, gears turning in his head as to what Steve was getting off to.

A knowing look spread over Bucky’s face.

“I didn’t know you were into  _ that!” _

Steve’s flush reached his shoulders now and his face was burning hot.

“Will you cut it out?” Steve groaned.

“I didn’t hear a denial!” Bucky grinned.

Steve threw his hands up. “What the hell you want me to say, Bucky?!”

“That me pissing gave you a hard-on.”

Steve sputtered. “W-what? Don’t be disgusting.”

“Nothing wrong with that. I was sort of thinkin’ of trying it myself.”

“We’re not having this conversation.” Steve got up and shook his head. He went right to their room and shut the door. The first thing Steve did was slide his sweatpants and boxers down in one swoop and laid down on their bed. Bucky’s pillow still smelled like him and the image of a piss-desperate Bucky filled his mind.

Steve came so hard and so fast that he was left nearly breathless. He was ashamed of himself and he didn’t want to face Bucky.

Every day that week, Steve found himself masturbating more and more and only to Bucky peeing. Bucky was starting to catch on with Steve’s increased need for an orgasm and he approached Steve in their bedroom.

“I thought you’d be comfortable enough to tell me what you wanted.” Bucky said softly, no signs of joking.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Steve denied, crossing his arms.

“Steve. You’re shit at lying and I know you so damn well.” Bucky pressed on, knowing he was getting Steve to finally be honest.

Steve hid his face in his hands, shame coursing through him.

“It’s.. I’m so disgusting, Buck.” came Steve’s muffled words. Bucky pulled Steve hands away and looked him in the eye. “So does that make me disgusting if I wanna try it too?”

“I don’t even know what to do or where to start. It’s just a bad idea.” Steve rambled, seemingly getting closer and closer to giving in.

“Well then how ‘bout this? I’ll let you know when I gotta go and we’ll take it from there.” Bucky suggested, rubbing Steve’s arm to comfort him.

Steve nodded. “We can stop if I don’t wanna do this, right?”

“Anytime you want, just say the word.”

It wasn’t until the next day in the evening that the subject came up again. They just got back from having drinks with Sam, Clint, and the rest (even if they couldn’t get drunk, it was a nice social thing to do.)  and Bucky’s bladder was pretty full.

“Steve?” Bucky asked, once the door to their home was shut.

“Hmm?” Steve hummed, throwing the keys to his bike in the glass bowl near the door and taking his shoes off.

“You wanna?”

That got Steve’s attention and he looked up. “Now?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, it’s not an emergency but I’m not going to hold out all night.”

Steve gave a small nod. “Ok..”

“So do you wanna just watch a movie in the mean time?”

“Have some water, Buck.” Steve’s face turned red at his suggestion but Bucky just smiled a little, going to it.

Steve’s gut was scampering around inside of him with anticipation and his cock already gave a few interested twitches. Bucky, in the mean time, drank a full glass of water and put a dvd in.

Everything had been fine the first hour and a half but soon after, Bucky felt the press of his bladder, urging him to get to the bathroom.

“Uh.. Steve? I gotta go.”

“I thought you said until the end of the night?”

“Yeah, well, that was  _ before _  you made me drink that huge ass glass of water.” Bucky groaned.

“How long can you wait, baby?” Steve asked, stroking Bucky’s cheek.

“I dunno. Another hour?”

“Alright. Ok. Let me know when It get’s bad and we’ll both go to our bedroom.”

“I’ll go change into something comfortable. I’m not going out again tonight anyway.”

Steve watched him and tried his best not to get hard just yet. He wanted to be in the moment and not have to imagine anything.

Minutes ticked by and they finished an episode of Kitchen Nightmares when Bucky first felt the first strong pang of urgency.

“Fuck, I gotta piss. It’s gettin’ pretty strong.” Bucky said to Steve. Steve got hard despite his efforts and nodded, kissing Bucky’s forehead. 

“Come on, Bucky. Let’s go to our room.”

Steve pushed Bucky back on the bed and straddled his waist, making out with his boyfriend with slow, loving kisses, coming up for air being an annoyance.

“Don’t let go yet” Steve gasped.

“Babe, If I don’t let go, it’ll just come out.”

_ That _  got Steve’s cock to pulse hard. “Mmmmm” Steve moaned.

“You little, punk.” Bucky said with a small smile. He was enjoying this as much as Steve was.

“Here, Buck, let me help you.” Steve whispered, pushing down on Bucky’s stomach.

Bucky’s eyes widened and he swore “Oh, fuck!” before the seal was broken and the first rush of piss raced out of him. He clenched up on instinct but Steve still pressed with comfortable, firm pressure and another spurt came out of Bucky. He could no longer hold back the urine that was going to explode out of him.

“It’s comin’ out, baby. I’m pissin’.” Bucky gasped, immediately feeling the warm liquid shoot out of him in a desperate squeeze. His stomach and abdominal muscles contracted to make sure that all the urine was completely and totally out since Bucky had been holding back for many hours.

Steve was going to come untouched at the sight. He never thought in a million years he would get Bucky in this position.

“Yeah..” Steve breathed out, keeping up the pressing.

Bucky kept pissing in a never ending hot stream. It rushed down his his balls and to his ass since he was on his back but that didn’t stop the river of urine that was continuing to hiss out in a strong and steady flow.

The fabric of Bucky’s boxers and sweatpants soaked up the mess, spreading it to all parts of his crotch. The bed under him was getting wet as well.

Steve jerked himself off taking only three wrist strokes to orgasm. He moaned loudly as he came in his pants like a horny teenager. He didn’t care though. This felt so fucking good.

When Steve opened his eyes again, Bucky was finished. 

“That was a fucking  _ rush _ , baby. Holy Jesus.”

“I liked it from my end, too. You looked so good, Buck.”

“Help me come.” Bucky said, kicking his soiled bottoms off. Bucky was rock hard and Steve went down on him. He could taste Bucky’s urine and it didn’t bother him. It was just Bucky, after all.


End file.
